The Dragon's Soul
by Echo Dragneel
Summary: (New Version!) (A Fairy Tail Fanfiction) What if Natsu didn't survive Acnologia's attack at Tenroujima? After planting a forbidden spell, Natsu died. In the meantime, an evil power lurked in the shadows, waiting to devour its vulnerable prey. What is it's true intention? What will Fairy Tail do? Natsu X harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is Echo here and welcome to another FANFICTION! This story takes place during the Tenroujima Arc! I will try not to make any character OOC (i hate it) and I will do major plot changing. I really enjoy writing these chapters, and I do hope you will enjoy reading them! This fanfiction will be rated T, but comment if you want torture scenes, violent and dark scenes, but, NO LEMONS THANK YOU O**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES. I AM MERELY TOYING WITH ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Pitter patter. pitter patter."

She walked along the wet pavement, unnoticing the rain above. She walked and walked. Honestly, she didn't know where to go, what to do.

"Pitter patter. Pitter patter"

She glanced up at the gloomy sky. She sighed. _Why must things turn out this way?_ The sky cleared up almost immediately as if trying to say: _it's not your fault._

A drop of water rained down from the sky and moistened the soil belong, before disappearing completely. Another drop struggled to come out, longing the gravity to pull it down. She wiped it away. _No. I should stop crying. It's useless..._

She glanced up at the now fully cleared sky. _Natsu..._

* * *

 **7 years ago**

"Natsu! What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I have to fight! I have to try!"

Screams of disapproval and horror filled the air. Acnologia soared above Tenroujima, waiting to devour its prey. The Tenrou group was trying their best holding it back, but to no avail. Makarov had tried his best holding it back but only result in injuring himself more. The Tenrou group had used up ALL of their magic power after fighting Grimoire Heart and defending themselves from Acnologia's attacks (physical, not magic). They couldn't hold it back anymore, they had no way of escaping...

"Natsu?"

Said mage stood valiantly in front of the group, his arms outstretched. Natsu had been using much of his magic powers against Zancrow and even with that being said, he had a way to win. However, a price must pay.

"I summon the power of the dragons, the dauntless strength of the fire." Natsu chanted, his arms still outstretched, his eyes closed.

 **"Fire dragon's ULTIMATE CLOAK!"**

In a second, Natsu's body erupt into flames. However, the flames were different. It bears the color of blood. The color of hate. His hands turned into claw made of dark flames, his onyx eyes glowed, turning into crimson red. Behind his back, was a cloak, a cloak made of flames.

"That spell..." Both Gajeel and Wendy gasped at the scene. "That...is an advanced and rare dragon slayer spell. This... this only means..." A crown appeared on the top of Natsu's spiky salmon hair.

"You...you are a royal dragon slayer..." Wendy gasped. Natsu was the son of Igneel, the King of the fire dragons.

"Natsu! What do you intend to do? Even with royal powers activated, you can't beat Acnologia!" Makarov shouted out, worried about his child's safety. Natsu glanced back, his infamous grin once again plastered on his face.

"This is a stepping stone for another spell. The ultimate cloak of the fire dragon allows me to have more power, by converting my life span into magic power."

Everyone gasped. "No! Natsu don't! You won't live long afterward!" Lucy warned as she scrambled to her legs, trying her best to stand up.

"Don't worry, cause the next spell is going to take my life entirely afterward."

* * *

 _ **Flashback 10 years ago**_

" _Natsu. There are some spells that act like a double-edged sword." Makarov explained to the young Natsu. "Once activated, these powerful spells takes away your life in order to function. Such examples are like_ _ **Iced Shell, Last Ages, Self Destruct**_ _and much more."_

 _Natsu stared at Makarov."So they will die when the spell are activated? Why won't they do that? What's so important that they have to save?"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"What's so important that I have to save? Fairy Tail, of course." Natsu chuckled lightly, scaring the Tenrou group. "I'm ready."

 _"_ No! Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as she dashed towards the dragon slayer, grabbing his waist despite the dark flames and plunged into his back. "Don't leave me! Don't leave us! Don't leave Fairy Tail!"

"I'm sorry, Luce, but it's the only way." Natsu apologized, a spark of confidence danced in his eyes. He turned around and faced Acnologia.

"Lisanna, take care of Happy. Gray, stop stripping. Lucy... I'm sorry." With that said, Natsu took out his scarf and flung in towards the Tenrou group.

 **"Raaaaaaaaawwwwwrrrrrrrr! Puny humans. You can't stop me anymore. I will destroy you with my roar!"** (A/N: This is Acnologia)

"Shut up, you stupid black dragon. Prepare to go to hell!"Natsu leaped into the air, his face showed no sign of fear.

"NATSUUUUU!" Lisanna cried as she hurled herself forward to grab his scarf.

Natsu raised both his fire claws together, forming an 'X' formation.

 **"Fire dragon's Doom blast!"**

 **Kaboom!**

A pillar of crimson flames was being violently agitated at the bottom, where Natsu had planted the spell. The explosion caused the Tenrou group to duck, unable to bear the heat. Dust and smoke blanketed Tenroujima. After some time for the dust and smoke to clear out and the mages to regain their composure, they slowly crawled towards the dragon and the dragon slayer. However, they were gone.

"No! N...Natsu..." Lucy's voice trailed off followed by a short sob. The rest of the members stood behind her, and none of them were had dry eyes.

(To be continued...)

* * *

 **Hey Peeps! Thank you for reading this (it might not be as good as your expectation but yeah!) I intended the publish this much much earlier, but was a little busy yesterday...**

 **Well! I really want to thank EVERY SINGLE VIEWER OUT THERE PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY! I was inspired from many fanfictions like Lost And Found ( very recommended for sadists) Yep! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment who you wish to ship Natsu with!**

 **Ja~Ne! SEE YA NEXT CHAPPiE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! Thanks for taking your precious time to read this fanfic!Honestly, there will be some OCs in this story. As a fellow sadist, i look forward torturing Natsu (I may include that in THIS story...) since I dont see much fanfiction about Natsu abused. It's usually Lucy abused, Lucy tortured, Lucy here, Lucy there. No offense but... Im not a big fan of NaLu. I ship Natsu with Wendy, Erza and Lisanna more...harem :) I do ship Mirajane with Natsu... It would be cute, especially the past when Mira was a demon(both figuratively and literally) BTW NO LEMONS PLZ**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

"Natsu?"

As the smoke cleared, the tenrou group gasped. Natsu's and Acnologia's spirits were slowly disappearing as if the sky was consuming their body.

"Natsu! You're a hypocrite! You were the one who taught me not to die for your friends!" Erza bellowed in her usual (scary) tone. Everyone sweatdropped. Natsu's spirit is slowly disappearing. Half of his torso was already gone. "You bastard..." Gray choked.

"Remember, I will always be here. I will always be with Fairy Tail. I will be back one day, I promise. We will all go home together." Natsu smiled as he said, his voice was strong and determined. Lucy couldn't deal with the sorrow any longer as she screamed out her friend's name in frustration. Lisanna gripped the snow-white scarf in her hands while hugging a very unhappy Happy (geehee).

"We will meet again, Fairy Tail~" And with that said, Natsu's spirit completely disappeared, leaving screams of grief to fill the air. Acnologia was much larger than Natsu, so his soul took more time to disappear.

 **"That kid sure is something. However, he isn't so simple."** Acnologia chuckled.

Makarov looked up at the black dragon. _What did that mean?_

 **"That kid, I bet he isn't just _any_ royal dragon."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"Well, I could say he must be the... GAHHHHH** " Acnologia roared in agony, much to the surprise of Fairy Tail. Something was flowing out of him, and the sight was oddly familiar...

"His magic power... It's flowing out of him! Just like how the magic power in Edolas was flowing to Earthland!" Erza gasped in horror.

The magic power was being sucked out by a man. His hair was the colour of the reddest blood, his eyes of the darkest black. He wore a leather black tailcoat with a long black pants. Behind his back was a cloak with a skull symbol. Once he finished consuming the magic power, the male mage chuckled at the sight of the shocked mages, and a revengeful black dragon, or I should say, spirit. However, he could do nothing to get his power back, for his soul had completely disappeared.

The Tenrou group didn't know what to do. They didn't even know if they could trust the mysterious mage. They didn't even know how that guy managed to absorb Acnologia's powers, and would he be a threat to Fairy Tail.

"How rude I am, not introducing myself. I am Kardious, a mage. I specialize in absorbing powers and memories of my prey and using their power... to kill." Kardious laughed menacingly, sending shudders down the Fairies' spines.

"Prepare for death, Fairies!" Kardious bellowed as he opened his mouth, preparing a roar.

"Everyone! Let's join hands and focus our magic power on Freed. Let's show him the bond of our guild!" Mira shouted through the chaos, reaching her hand towards Lisanna. Slowly, everyone held hands and formed a circle.

"We won't let it end here. We will not give up!" They chanted together, eyes closed, bracing for the attack that was targeting them.

 **"Roar of the Chaos Dragon!"**

* * *

 **(7 years passed)**

A lot can happen in just one day.

So, it was just a usual day, well, for the _new_ Fairy Tail. Just a group of mages drinking their whiskeys. Just some time ago, Twilight Ogre had invaded Fairy Tail's guild halls and demanded money from them. Fairy tail, now having a financial crisis, didn't know what to do. Just as they were grieving over the loss of the Tenrou group, a loud motor sound could be heard outside the guild hall. The group of mages immediately ran outside to check on the situation.

"C...Christina?"

A ship set sailed towards the horizon, with hopes high up in their heart, they silently prayed.

A girl with majestic white hair would be seen standing above the water, her hands high up in the air. She smiled and chanted something. Suddenly, the water behind her bulged, and out came a dome-like sphere, covering...

"...Tenroujima... but how?" Alzack muttered in surprise.

The girl smiled again and flew towards the island. The rescue team (I'll just call them that for now) followed her up the island and found the Tenrou group that had been greatly missed by Fairy Tail.

"You...how did you found them? Who are you?" The rescue team asked gratefully.

"I am Mavis Vermillion. The Founder of Fairy Tail!" Mavis then explained how she converted everyone's bond into magic when Acnologia attacked. However, they had been held in a frozen state while seven years passed.

"So the First saved us all!" Tears welled up in the Third's eyes as he spoke.

"Wait a minute. Where...Where's Natsu?" Max questioned anxiously, awaiting for the worst when he saw the sorrow in the tenrou group's eyes.

"He's gone."

 ** _End of flashback_**

The guild wasn't as lively as before. Gray didn't feel like battling anyone anymore. Erza became more strict than she usually was (well, her _usually_ can be considered as VERY strict). Lucy wore clothes that covered almost 80% of her skin. Lisanna took care of the unhappy Happy (geehee), who didn't go to the guild often anymore. Just one person could change so much. However, two mages, one hair the colour of the skies, one hair the colour of black steel, didn't seem to be sad at all. They were more surprised than crestfallen, and maybe even a hint of excitement could be seen in their eyes...

 **(To be continued...)**

* * *

 **Echo: Actually,** **I didn't expect myself to end it this way... but** i **had another plot in mind (geeheee). So, I decided to change MY WHOLE PLOT A LOT. However, I think it would be worth it (geehee).**

 **I apologize for the lousy ending :P but plz review!**

 **BTW, Natsu might experience some OOC scenes in this plot. I personally hate OOCs in fanfictions.**

 **Recommendations: I personally enjoy reading Lost And Found by Akiko. It's worth a read for those who likes Hurt and Comforcategoryry.  
**

 **Anyways, see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peeps! This is GIYAAAA! NOT ANOTHER CRASH! I apologize for not keeping to the every-three-to-four-days-a-chapter plan! I initially wanted to publish this chapter three days ago, but I had to deal with a stupid technical problem and looooooots of crashes. GAHHHHHH! BTW. I am NOT a Nalu supporter. I am very sorry to all those Nalu fans out there. I know, I know, Nalu is most likely canon soon. I just don't really like Lucy's personality. She is just too ...Loud. But I won't make Lucy mean or bossy... that's so OOC**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. DUH.**

* * *

(One week after tenrou group was found)

The platinum-haired siblings stood before Natsu's tomb. The funeral was a few days ago at Kardia Cathedral, where his gravestone lies. However, Lisanna knew the dragon slayer loved the sunset by the small house they made in the past. With her graystone replaced with Salamander's one, Lisanna kneeled in front of his tomb, morning her beloved's tragic death. Elfman hugged Mirajane as she wailed loudly. Elfman knew Lisanna loved Natsu tremendously. She had told him how she had wanted to be Natsu's wife when she grows up. A silent trail of tears trickled down his cheeks as memories flooded back to him. Natsu had always been a great friend, a big brother, a real... _Man._ He protected his Nakama no matter what situation they are in. Elfman had always looked up to Natsu, always strived to be as good as him, to be full of hope and courage. After Lisanna's death, Elfman blamed himself deeply for his actions. It was Natsu, it was the Salamander who ordered him not to blame himself. _Lisanna won't want this, would she? She was always smiling..._ Natsu had said.

Mirajane patted her sister's head in a comforting way. "Natsu wouldn't leave us, would he? He would find a way back, back to us, back to Fairy Tail! We... we have to believe..." Mira choked out as she tried her best to stifle a sob. She couldn't accept the truth, just like the other members of Fairy Tail. She had secretly developed a crush on the dragon slayer. Although she is usually seen around being the matchmaker, trying to find the perfect ship for Natsu, she had only been doing so to hide her true feelings, her feelings for Natsu. She didn't care. Even if Natsu didn't have a tinge of romantic feeling towards her, she would be grateful to see his goofy smile greeting her every morning.

Lisanna was taking it much worse than anyone else. She had been avoiding social contact since they were found one week ago. She held Natsu's scarf in her hands and plunged into the soft white fabric. It had the scent of burnt wood and campfires. _It...it's still warm, just like Natsu..._ Gently, she wrapped *Igneel's scarf around the tomb and stared at it a little, before her vision became blurry. She roared in frustration. _Why? Why must you do that? We might have another way!_ Lisanna cried in her heart, letting grief and sorrow take over her.

A hand rested on her shoulders. "Lisanna, let's face the truth."

Elfman nodded solemnly,"Lisanna, remember what you told me before? All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable..." Lisanna looked up at him.

"But as long as you remember..." Mirajane said softly.

"It will live on in her heart forever. Thank you, Elf-nee-chan! Mira-nee! I think I get it. We need to move on from these sorrows. Let's live on, for Natsu!" Lisanna said in determination as she wiped away the tears.

The three siblings smiled as they watched the sky being dyed orange, then red, the dark blue, and what left was only a chalky mauve. They lay down on the soft grass as they watched the stars taking over the night sky, and a shooting star the color of fiery red rained down from above.

* * *

(one week later)

The guild had been pretty much accepted Natsu's death and decided to move on. Gildarts declined the title as the guild master and left, while Laxus joined the guild gratefully. There were lesser brawls and lesser destruction in the guild and during jobs. Wendy and Gajeel were rarely seen in the guild for some strange reason. Mirajane continued to greet everyone with a warm smile as they entered the guild. Without Natsu, Team Natsu (how ironic) took on lesser jobs. Sometimes, they had to brace the grief and take a few highly-paid jobs in order to pay Lucy's rent. Erza even allowed them taking on S-class jobs.

"Hey Macao... Don't you find it weird that Twilight Orge hasn't been bothering us?" Wakaba questioned as he glanced towards the guild doors.

"They probably heard that our main members, especially our two dragon slayers," Both winced at the title,"had returned and are pissing in their pants in fear." The fire mage chuckled as he sipped his whiskey.

"Speaking about the dragon slayers, have you seen Wendy and Gajeel around?" Macao shooked his head and Wakaba's question.

"I didn't even see them at Natsu's funeral!" Cana, who was obviously eavesdropping, blabbered out, drunk.

"Eh...Cana... I hope you didn't forget... it's better not to mention..." Macao hinted as he glanced at the take over (animal) mage. Cana raised an eyebrow and shrugged

(In the meantime with Lisanna)

"Lisanna, they are talking about Wendy and Gajeel...Oh... now they are talking about him!" Happy said as he chewed on a fish, while Lisanna tapped the table, humming a random melody.

"Wendy and Gajeel?" Her eyes lit up. "Did something happen to them? I didn't see them after we came back from Tenroujima!"

Happy shrugged. "Carla and PantherLily were also worried too! It's strange that the dragon slayers would leave them behind, though..." Lisanna nodded at this.

"Carla had been acting a little weird recently like she had been seeing visions. Do you know what happened to her?"

Happy disagreed a little too quickly. _He is hiding something from me._ Lisanna noted. Happy stopped chewing on the fish and stared blankly at the floor. _Carla's visions... could it really be true?_

* * *

(that night...)

"Inferno! We must hurry up! I can smell someone from here!" A piercing female voice called out.

"Shut up! You know I can't see in the dark!" A male voice, being addressed as Inferno, argued back.

"But Inferno-sama, if we got caught here, how should we explain?"The female voice said in frustration.

"I am sure it's here somewhere... Ah! This way!" Inferno said in excitement.

"Can we just get out of here? Firstly, it's boring. Secondly, it's time wasting. Thirdly..." Another male voice growled before being punched by Inferno.

"I said shut up!"

"Fine"

The three hooded mages walked towards the grave silently. The male with the black cloak extended his arms to unwrap the white fabric from the tomb. The female with the dark blue cloaked grunted in annoyance as she surveyed the surrounding, well, by sniffing madly since it was extremely dark with no light around.

"I'm done. Hey, Blizzard, whe..." Suddenly, he stepped on something long and slipped, falling head-first towards the female. The mage with the purple cloak stepped back, avoiding the collision.

"GYAAA!" Blizzard, not knowing what was happening, felt something coming her way, however, she was too slow. Inferno fell on top of her, crashing onto the ground with the poor lady below him. The other male smirked.

"Patheti.."He stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. _Someone's coming._

Inferno and Blizzard immediately got the message through the purple-cloaked guy's telepathy message. In a swift action, both of them got to their feet.

"Who are you! Show yourselves!" A voice filled with menace boomed behind them. A couple pairs of footsteps could be heard. _Seven, we have been caught!_ The male in the purple cloak told his friends through telepathy.

"Romeo. Light up the place." Another voice said through the darkness. Focusing his magic power on one hand, Romeo lit a small flame, barely visible for the culprits to be seen. Inferno and Blizzard immediately pulled their hoodies lower while other mage chuckled. Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, Lucy and Romeo could be seen staring at the trio in disbelief.

"That...That's Natsu's scarf!"

"Return it to us right now!" Erza bellowed menacingly and requiped into her heaven wheel armor, a dozen of sword circled around her.

"Chivo, now!" Blizzard shrieked. Chivo closed his eyes and grabbed Inferno and Blizzard. In a flash, they were gone.

"Dammit! They teleported!" Gray cursed in frustration. He was about to rage when he saw the platinum-haired take-over mage kneeling in front of his grave, her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions.

She hid her tears in her hands as she muttered,"It's gone. That's the last thing I have... from Natsu..."

The crowd stood behind her, having only one though in mind: _We will find them, and they shall pay..._

* * *

(to be continued)

About Igneel's Scarf (spoiler alert to those who haven't read the recent chapters): I know. It's not Igneel who made the scarf. I read about it, but I really dislike the fact that it wasn't Igneel (I ain't telling who made it). In this fanfiction. ITS IGNEEL'S SCARF AND I DONT CARE. MUAHAHAHHAHA

 **Echo: I hope this ending is okay! I had a hard time writing the Strauss Siblings' funeral for Natsu. I ain't good at sad scenes, i apologize. Oh yeah! Do you guys want Wendy to become Older or stay the way she is? I really love both Wendy and Edolas Wendy. Even the Wendy that was affected by real nightmare is cute too!**

 **I am sooooo sorry for not updating this for such a long time. I had to deal with loooaads of crashes on this stupid computer (gahhh). Don't worry, I won't be stopping this fanfiction (never ever ever). It would one chapter per week if I have school.**

 **Anyways, Ja-Ne~~~~**

 **Anyways, Ja-Ne~~~~ (echoooo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peeps! I gotcha apologize if there is anything wrong with the format of this story since I wrote this on my phone, and not on computer. oh BTW, YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS BOOK! PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW! I don't care if it is just a 'hi' or an 'OMG this story sucks like shit' or stuff like that. Just review! Thank you so much! I found a few grammar mistakes while reading my fanfiction just now. I bet I accidentally left them out while proofreading. I will edit them don't worry. Please review/PM me if u see any. I didn't say anything about no criticism or flaming when reviewing(just try not to). Review and PM me on how u feel this story is going! I don't bite!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE TORTURED NATSU (ops)**

* * *

Echoes of footsteps could be heard miles away from the spiral staircase, due to the eerie silence that possessed the underground chambers. A dark mage with a cloak that has a skull symbol on it trotted through the dimly-lit corridors until he reached a small chamber without a door. Almost abruptly, clicking sounds could be heard. He sucked in a ball of air and knocked on the wall that surrounded the dark chamber.

"Um? You're back?" The soft but cold voice from the chambers called out. The dark mage immediately walked into the dark chamber, the clicking sounds of the pen continued. When the person in the chamber came into view, the dark mage kneeled on one knee and bowed.

"Master, I have news."

The clicking stopped. The mage that was being addressed as master waved his hand, his back facing the dark mage.

"Say."

"Master, he is still alive." The dark mage announced while crouching low in respect, the skull symbol on his cloak glowed. He glanced up to see his master's reaction, however, his master merely nodded.

"I thought so, Kardious. Then, how about the dragon?"

"He killed the black dragon, but before the dragon died, I absorbed its powers and memories."

"Very well." The Master finally turned to face the dark mage. "I shall teach you a forbidden technique, which can make full use of the dragon's powers. You wanted revenge, don't you?"

The dark mage smirked in delight, "Thank you, Master Zeref."

* * *

(meanwhile at Fairy Tail)

"My rent~ The landlord increased my rent by 10,000 jewels! Now it's 80,000 jewels for god sake!" The blonde anime-cried as she lay on one of the tables in the guild hall.

"Then let's go on a job then!" Happy called on as he packed some fish into his green sack (I dunno what it is called) and flew towards the request board.

"This seems perfect. 500,000 jewels just to defeat a few dark mages!" Gray said as he handed the job request to Mira for the stamp. "Where's Erza?"

"She is on a S-class job with laxus and the raijinshuu." Mirajane shrugged as she cleaned the plates. Gray's eyes twinkled in joy when he heard that Erza won't be together with them. "Why not take Lisanna and Romeo along?"

"Perfect for some training! " Gray chuckled after seeing the fire mage and the take over mage nodding in approval. "It's at Thembell city, three hours of train and a few minutes walk to the client's house."

"Gray-san! I wanna go too!"

All of them immediately whipped their heads to see the speaker. The two dragon slayer walked into the guild. Gajeel took a seat at the bar while Wendy walked towards Gray. Gray immediately nodded.

"We should hurry up if we want to start the job this evening."

The five of them dashed towards the train station, not wanting to miss the train. Throughout the whole train journey, no one spoke. As the awkward silence lingered in the atmosphere, the five faires watched the surrounding pass by, a thought in mind: _It's weird without hearing Natsu's moaning..._

* * *

(during the job)

"Gah! You bastards! Ice make hammer!" Gray roared as he launched an icy attack at the dark mages. The dark mages dodged swiftly, but was hit by Wendy's Sky dragon's roar. A loud yelp could be heard on the other side of the town, where the celestial mage and the take-over mage fought with the rest of the dark mages.

"Lucy-san! Lisanna-san!" Wendy shouted through the chaos. They were overwhelmed by the large amount of mages, to be exact, ten. Lucy and Lisanna were losing their stand while Gray, Wendy and Romeo tried their best to fight. They were running out of magic.

"Dammit! This isn't good! They are stronger than I'd thought" Gray cursed as he launched Ice Lances at several mages. "Gray! Behind you!" Romeo warned as he hurled a few fireballs at the mage that was sneaking up to the ice mage. "Thanks, Romeo! "

On the other side, Lisanna went into her Cat soul while Lucy summoned both Virgo and Aries. They were both surprised by the power the dark mages possess. They had only taken out 2 dark mages, while the other team took out 4 dark mages. They were running low on magic... and that is bad... very bad...

"Romeo! Let's do a unison raid!" the sky maiden said loudly over the cacophony of noises. Romeo was taken aback and shoot Wendy a we-obviously-cant-do-it look.

"We have to give it a try! It's our only hope!" Wendy shouted as she dodged a few physic attacks from the opponent. Romeo shrugged and jogged towards Wendy. With their hands locked together, they shouted:

"Unison Raid! Fire Tornado!"

Immediately, a torrent of purple flames was summoned, spinning as fast as a category 5 hurricane. Romeo moved the fire tornado towards the dark mages. As soon as the flames reached them, they fell down, defeated. Romeo panted hard, his breathing irregular, and dropped down to his knees. Wendy coughed and fainted, unconscious.

"Oh,My freaking Mavis!"Gray gasped at the trio that took down 7 dark mages at a go. 13 down, 7 more to go. _Oh gosh, the girls are facing all 7 at once. I better help them!_ However, the moment he lifted up his right feet, his whole body collapsed as fatigue took the better of him. _I failed._

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna couldn't hold on anymore. They had seen a 15 story high fire tornado going on a rampage just a moment ago, making their hopes high. Then, poof! Out of magic! They could only watch as the seven dark mages advanced towards them, tick marks shown on their faces. The tallest of the seven, most likely their leader, raised up a sword. Is he trying to murder us? Oh man, I'm dead!

The sword glinted under the glaring sun, with the top that tapers to a boning end. Lisanna gritted her teeth in annoyance. The leader of the group wore clothes clad in black from head to toe, with a mask to conceal his identity. Even though she couldn't see his mouth, she was sure that he was wearing a crooked grin. Both of them were hopeless, lying there on the ground, waiting for defeat. How they hoped, to see their stubborn dragon slayer beating the crap out of the dark mages. How they yearn that they could just see his fiery flames dancing...

"Fairy tail, you shall pay for bothering us!" The leader of the gang raised up his hands to prepare for an attack. "Goodbye, attackers!"

 ***POW!***

A punch landed on the leader's face. The heroic figure stood in front of them, facing the the seven annoyed dark mages. He wore a black cloak with a red weird dragon-like symbol behind it. His hoodie shadowed his face, and the cloak covered his body. He wore no shoes, and showed no sign of agony despite the debris beneath him.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt two ladies! " The figure spoke, his voice was energetic, but smoothing at the same time.

"Ah? You wanna be the hero? Let's see what you can do with our attacks together! Darkness Squad! Attack!"

The mages immediately released their magic at the figure. The figure shrugged while dodging every attack easily.

"That's all you've got? Pathetic!" The figure chuckled. As his opponents were dazed by his speed, he sprinted toward them at full speed, before attacking them with raining punches and kicks.

"Awe... awesome! I... I can't even catch up with his moves!" Lucy gasped as her eyes darted from left to right, trying to keep track of his movements.

"The dark mages are dazed by his speed too! Now's our chance!" Lisanna exclaimed. She pushed herself up with her hands but fell down just a second after.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't exhaust yourselves! I'll finish this. Rest." He waved his hands in a _stay-down_ gesture. The dark mages sweatdropped at his courage, but quickly replaced the fear with annoyance. The mysterious mage jumped towards them. In mere seconds, punches were thrown, fists were sent flying. Everything went like a blur, and all they could see was the dark mages falling down one by one, deafeted by the hooded mage _He...is he even a mage? He didn't even use magic power! Could it only be teleportation?_ The celestial mage shooked her head. _Wait... I don't sense even a single flucture of magic power..._

"Hey! You alright?" The voice that sounded oddly familiar broke her train of thoughts. "Eh?" Lucy blurred outwhen she saw their saviour looking at her, and her confusion quickly turned into shock as she saw the destruction behind the mysterious mage. Every single dark mage was defeated, a look of shock on each of their faces. The buildings surrounding them were wrecked and demolished, most were like being sliced by an unknown force. There wasn't any explosions or fire being ignited, however, scotch marks could be seen everywhere, from the body of the dark mages to the buildings and trees.

"Thank... Thank you! You... saved us, and helped to complete the mission. Would you like a part of our reward jewels?" Lucy asked. The mage didn't say a word. Instead, he helped the two up and walked then towards the other three.

"Lucy! Lisanna! Thank goodness you're alright!" Gray called out in joy. With their strength returned, the group of mages started walking towards the dark mages. What they saw made them stop in their tracks.

"Where did they go?" Wendy gasped as she looked around her, trying to find evidence of their escape... _Did they escape? How?_

 ***pitter patter***

The mysterious mage sashayed towards them, his hands holding a sack of jewels. "I sent the group of dark mages to the magic council. As a reward, well, 80 000 jewels. Here you go!" He extended his hands and waited for their response. Gray stared at him in shock: _He managed to run towards the council and back as we walked from one ned of a town to the other end? He... he is so fast!_

"Eh... You should keep it! You helped us with our mission. Without you..."

 ***Thud!***

The bag of jewels dropped onto the floor, and the mysterious mage ran away, leaving five awe-struck mages standing there dumbfounded.

"WE WILL RETURN YOU SOMEDAY!" Lisanna screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping the mage could hear her. They provided the receive the reward from the client,(and had to pay the 100,000 jewels due to the damage caused by that one powerful mage.) After that, they decided to return back to Fairy Tail.

Little did they know, the mage followed them, wherever they went...

* * *

 **Echo: Dang it. I just realized I didn't upload this chapter for so long :P. I was busy writing chapter 5 of this book and realized, oh Dang I forgot to post this chapter... Geehee.**

 **I am veeeerrrryyyyyy soooorrrryyyyy guys... but after chapter 5 of this book, I might pause this book until the start of next year due to the fact that I am reaching the climax for my other book. I again apologize for the short hiatus. Geehee**

 **REVIEW PLZZZ I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! THANK YOU :3**

 **again, Oyasumi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIS THE SEASON TO BE HAPPY (Aye!)**

 **NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NATSU**

( **dude... Christmas is LOOOONG over...) I don't care haha** **! I was writing this chapter in Christmas Eve (midnight), feeling so... blissful. And POOF. A bunch of inspirations boomed into my mind, so I couldn't resist and started spamming words into the next two chapters haha. Btw, my Christmas present(I'm still young at heart) is Happy's pop figure! :3 :3 :3**

 **Oh yeah. Currently, the poll is doing well. I haven't decided on the ships yet. Nalu is way too common... Nali...um...maybe...Naza might make it up there, Nami too. Nawen's possibility will depend on you haha.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID... HELL WITH BREAK LOSE MUAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Welcome back...Oh my gosh..."

Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo trotted into the guild with small cuts and bruises scattered around their body. Gray was helping Lucy while Wendy was carried by Lisanna. Mirajane immediately stopped cleaning the plates and rushed towards them and their injuries as if it was a big deal.

"Eh...Mira-san, it's only cuts and bruises..." Wendy choked out before a string of coughs ran out of her mouth. Lucy limped towards the bar, with Gray holding her shoulders as support. Mirajane helped Wendy to the bar as Romeo and Lisanna decided to go home.

"Gray, what happened? Wasn't it just a few dark mages?"

"Mira, it wasn't just _a few_ , it was _many_. Twenty dark mages to defeat, when each of their power could rival us!" Gray grumbled as he sat on a chair by the bar, his legs crossed. "We were pretty lucky to return without dying... "

Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage to escape? Did you guys complete the job?"

"Eh..." Gray seemed a little troubled answering the question.

"Mira-san, we didn't escape. Someone helped us defeat them... so I couldn't say _we_ completed the job, though... but we did get the reward..." The Sky Maiden explained. "We were separated when battling. When Gray, Romeo and I have cleared our side, we were out of magic power. Lisanna and Lucy were also out too, but the dark mages that were attacking the duo didn't stop. Luckily, someone came to help us. He even sent the dark mages to the magic council, got the rewards from the council, and return to us before we could reach Lucy-san and Lisanna-san. He...He had an incredible speed."

Mirajane looked surprised. She opened her mouth to prepare for another question, but was stopped by the Master's appearance.

"How did your savior look like?" Makarov asked as they walked towards them and sat on the table at the bar, his hands holding a tankard of beer.

Wendy and Lucy looked at each other. "He... He had a cloak on... so... "

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Is it a black cloak? Was he barefoot?"

Wendy and Lucy immediately nodded their heads. "But Master, how did you know?"

Makarov took a sip of his beer and sighed. "He has been reported all over Fiore for his destruction. Although he had destroyed so many buildings, it seemed he neither got a fine, nor had any grudge with the council. Are you sure you met him, alone?"

"Yes master"

"Hum. All of the reports had stated that he was the leader of a trio. None of them said he went alone. Oh and some even said he was in a team of five..."The tiny man closed his eyes. "A man cloak of the darkest night. A girl cloak of the deepest sea. A lad cloak of purple. The other two had brownish-yellow and yellowish-orange cloak respectively. The interesting thing was that all five of them had a dragon-like symbol behind their back, with a heart the color of their cloak in the middle... Gray. Calm down."

Said mage was shaking, his hands clenched into a fist. "Black, blue, purple. Black, blue, purple. It can't be a coincidence. Master. Those three... I think they were the ones that took Natsu's scarf!"

* * *

The young take-over mage sashayed through the forest, with happy flying beside her. The forest had a refreshing atmosphere surrounding it, making her feel so peaceful, so relaxing. She was sure that Happy felt the same way too, for the blue feline closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze.

She gently touched the bark of the trees. _How beautiful. Mother Nature indeed is wonderful_. Happy grinned. He sure enjoyed the scent of nature itself.

"...has been placed inside the guild. They won't know it yet. Let's go!" A familiar lady voice called out. The two immediately wiped their heads around to see three cloaked figures talking behind a tree.

"Hey Blizzard. Did she even look like a human?" The black cloaked man questioned warily. Lisanna's eyes popped out. _Blizzard? Why does this name sound so familiar?_

"In-fer-no-san." The girl in the dark blue cloaked pouted, dragging each syllabus of the name. "You c _annot_ underestimate my powers. And, Chivo made sure she had at least had an IQ level of 100."

 _Inferno, Blizzard, Chivo. A cloak of black, blue and purple._

"Stop right there!" Lisanna shouted until she was sure she would get a sore throat the next day.

"Oh dammit! Chivo Now!" Blizzard hurried as she tapped his shoulder. In a flash, they were gone. However, Inferno stood there, shocked. (Blizzard at the background: Chivo, you forgot about Inferno!)

"Those two bastards left me here again. Dammit." Inferno gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Eyeing the cloaked mage suspiciously, Lisanna turned into her Cat soul. "You! You were the one that stole _my_ Natsu's scarf! Return it to me right now!" Happy nodded as he picked up a stick, ready to fight.

Inferno glanced at the blue exceed, and glanced at the platinum-haired lady/cat.

"Your... Natsu?"

Lisanna immediately clapped her paws on her mouth. "Eh... I meant... _Our_ Natsu. Y... yeah!"

Inferno scratched his cheeks. "Who's Natsu? Your boyfriend?" He stumbled at the last word.

Lisanna blushed at the word _boyfriend._ "N...not like that... Eh..." _The scarf!_ "Grrr. Why must I even talk to you! Give me back the scarf!"

"Why must I?"

Lisanna dropped her fighting stance, her tail fell onto the dirt.

"That... That is the last thing I... no... we have from Natsu."

Inferno took a step back. "Why would you care so much about him? "

Lisanna raised her paws to wipe the trail of tears the trickled down her chin. Happy hugged her leg, trying his best not to show his grief.

"Natsu... He is my... partner... "Happy paused to hold a sob before continuing. "He saved us so many time. He helped the guild so many times! He fought bravely against Phantom, he helped the guild through the battle of Fairy Tail. He saved many lives from the false resurrection of Zeref... even though... Zeref is _still_ alive. He was determined to save his friends in Edolas. He didn't give up when we were almost defeated by Grimoire Heart. And... Acnologia." Happy immediately broke down at the last word.

"Everyone shared their experiences with Natsu on his funeral. His smile would forever be missed... by every single one of us. He saved Gray from **Iced** **shell** , telling him that killing himself only means running away from the battlefield. He saved Erza, taught her not to die for her friends... even though he did the same to help everyone. For countless times, he unknowingly saved everyone." Lisanna glanced down at the ground. "NATSU! HOW EVERYONE WISHED YOU WERE STILL ALIVE. WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH EVERYONE SUFFERED! ROMEO ALMOST SUICIDED! "

Inferno flinched slightly, unknown to the pseudo-mother-and-son. _They... suffered... so much..._

 ***thud***

A loud noise led him back to consciousness. He glanced around to find Lisanna, but she was gone. When he looked down, he gasped.

Lisanna kneeled down in front of him, with her hands on the ground, her head low. Happy did the same. "Please. I beg you. Natsu's scarf means everything to us..."

A hand rested on her shoulders. She looked up to see Inferno looking down towards her, a tear trickled down his flushed cheeks. He gave a slight smile towards the two before reaching into his cloak and taking out a long, familiar white muffler. Lisanna gasped.

It was really Natsu's scarf!

But, why did they...

"Aye-rigatou!" Happy beamed with tears in his eyes. "But sir, why... why did you take Natsu's scarf away, and return it to us so willingly?"

The cloaked man shrugged.

"Lisanna."

The young mage look up at the cloaked man in horror. _How... how did he know my name?_

"Happy."

The blue exceed had the same reaction. _S...Stalker!_

"I... I am so sorry."

Lisanna and Happy looked at each other in surprise, before asking in unison, "Sir, how did you know us?"

"Um... I saved you, from the mission! Y... yeah! T... the m...mission! Yep!" Inferno laughed awkwardly before turning his back towards the two.

Behind his back, was a symbol.

A red dragon with a black heart in the middle.

Exactly the same as their savior's design.

"Oh. My. Mavis."

"Aye!"

"Thank... thank you so much! By the way, do you by any means know Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail?"

Inferno opened his mouth, hesitated a little, before closing them again. He closed his eyes and waited, before saying, "He... is my friend."

Lisanna looked at his suspiciously _. Natsu didn't say anything about an outside friend..._

As if reading her thought, Inferno immediately (though almost too immediately) added, "Ah... He thought I was... missing. I don't really talk to him much anyways...I'm with my own... Eh... team? The other two you've met are part of our five-member team."

"Ah I see... "

Inferno glanced down, seeing the young take-over mage clutching the white muffler, as if in pain. He bit his lips in frustration. _Mustn't show, mustn't_ _show._

"Ever since Natsu is gone, an empty feeling invaded my heart. I tried my best to move on, I did, but I just can't get this empty feeling out of my chest! Gah!"

"Going to the Grand Magic Games?"

Lisanna tilted her head slightly. _Grand magic games?_

"Oh... You don't know? Hah! I'll be there. Oh, I wanted to show you something, _friend of Dragneel._.."

* * *

All your suggestions won't work! You don't know, they are extremely strong!" Makarov raged, waving the tankard of beer in his hands. Everyone sweatdropped instantly.

"Honestly," Mirajane stood up, "Even though they took Natsu's scarf, we shouldn't attack them right now. Not just that they are too strong, but also... we have to spy on them!"

"Why, Mira-chan?"

"Why would anyone want Natsu's scarf? To sell? To keep as a souvenir? That's why we have to spy on them! Check what they are up to!" Mirajane exclaimed. Others nodded in agreement.

"GRR! I wonder what those three bastards are up to! Sheesh! I bet Flame-brain would just burst out of the guild doors and kick their ass. How dare they..."

 ***POW***

The guild doors were being smashed pitifully. Everyone turned around to see a harpy standing by the door.

"L...Lisanna?"

"GUYS! LET'S COMPETE IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

* * *

 **Echo: I apologize for this lousy chapter... I'm busy with changing schools haha. Oh yeah! Happy New Year guys! Hope you have a fun-filled year ahead!**

 **Romeo almost suicided because Natsu died. I mean, it's tolerable right? Well, I hope so.**

 **This book will be on hiatus for some time, maybe a few weeks. I have to complete the other book fast haha.**

 **Ja-Ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for being inactive for so long. *cough cough* SCHOOL *cough cough***

 **BTW. Gratsu(gray x natsu) otp or brotp?**

* * *

"Guys! Let's compete in the Grand Magic Games!"

Silence filled the guild, before questions buzzed among the guild, well, I could actually sort them out into two main categories. One group, which was actually the majority, were questioning about the grand magic games (and I could actually hear someone asking if it was a royal board game). The other group were gasping at me as if I were some kind of monster full of magical powers. Of course, no one knew what made me say that, and I bet my reasons won't be of much help either.

"Lisanna... Who told you about Grand Magic Games?"

"Eh... " Lisanna scratched her head while squeezing her eyes, recalling every detail of the conversation between her and Inferno."Well... I met this guy called Inferno, and believe it or not, he's actually the person that saved us from the bandits."

"Well... I met this guy called Inferno, and believe it or not, he's actually the person that saved us from the bandits."

"Was he alone?"

"Eh... No, master. He was with two more allies at first, but they teleported quickly...don't ask me why...haha."

Lisanna paused a little, glancing around, before realising she hasn't finished her story and stuttered on.

"A... And then... He returned me Natsu's scarf and told me he was a past friend of Natsu's."  
Lucy's eyes glinted with tears at the word "Natsu". She blinked a few times and walked slowly towards Lisanna, her mouth opening and closing, forming a barely audible sentence, "Y... You have Natsu's scarf...t...thank g...goodness"

The white haired mage smiled and sighed into her small backpack, and brought out the familiar scaley scarf that brought many memories to the fellow members of the guild. Lucy stared teary-eyed at the scarf, as if not wanting to miss a single detail of the beloved muffler. She continued until a cough was heard, and the celestial mage dipped her head down.

"Lucy..." Said mage looked up, tears still gathering in her eyes. "I wanted you to know... P...please, take care of this scarf!"

"..."

Lucy's eyes widened as tears funnily bust out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her tears away with her arm and received the dragon slayer's prized possession. With sobs and hiccups between, lucy mumbled out:

"B...but, W... Why *hic* didn't you keep it for yourself... I...i mean...*hic* why d... Did you trust me with T...This...i... I..."

"Shuuushh" Lisanna placed a finger on Lucy's lips and smiled, "I never had feelings for Natsu. He's my boyfriend."

Lucy blinked at Lisanna and tilted her head sideways.

"Oh. I mean as in BOY friend. He just has a brotherly aroma to me. But for you..." Lisanna patted on the blonde's shoulders "you are special to him. I could sense it."

Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but closed her mouth and glanced to the side, laughed slight tint of pink seen on her cheeks, and right after that, she chuckled.

"pfffhaha! Thanks, Lisanna!" Lucy tried stifling her laugh while whispering in the ears of a confused Lisanna.

"Omfg HAHAHA Lucy! HAHA!" The Two burst into laughter.

The rest of the guild merely stared at them, endless questions that urged to be answered flooded in their mind, thus sprouting out in unison, they yelled:

"WHAT?!"

Lisanna laughed and placed her hands behind her head. "That's our secret."

"Um, can you at least answer how did you know about the Grand Magic Games?" Alzack called out awkwardly.

"Eh I didn't mention about it?"

* * *

(Flashback of Natsu and Lisanna's conversation)

"I wanted to show you something, friend of Dragneel. It's got to do with the Grand Magic Games."

"Huh? Grand Magic Games?"

"Oh right... you're just back from the 7-years time-skip..."

"Yeah... did we really miss out that much though... W...wait a minute..." Lisanna stopped and narrowed her eyes, glaring at Inferno's face "How did you know?"

"I don't know...I...I mean... I guess?"

"Huhhhh?'

"Oh ugh... heard someone saying about it..."

Lisanna sighed and rolled her eyes. An awkward silence lingered in the air as the two mages stared at each other, only after Happy's small, uncomfortable nudge at the platinum-haired mage, it went back to normal.

"So... About the Grand magic games... well... it is pretty much a competition where you have to compete with other guilds for the top place, where you get 30 million jewels as a reward. A pretty hefty sum, ain't it! You'll get the name of being the top guild of Fiore."

Lisanna looked up, eyes glinting in hope "I... It would be the best if we can reclaim our standing! Natsu... would want that...though" She dropped her head in silence.

"Oh yeah... You guys are seven years behind everyone else, even though you have your major players back in action."

The young mage nodded in silence, though part of her mind urged to persuade everyone to participate.

"Oh yeah... I said to show you something right? Here it is..."

Inferno dug into his cloak and fished out a tiny, intricately designed box with snowflake designs on it. On the top, it read 'Blizzard's gift for Gray"

"Gray?"

Inferno nodded as he opened the lid. A crash of white light blinded her, but as it faded, a light blue lacrimal stood proudly in the middle of the box. "It's for Droopy-eyes. Pass it to him for me, will ya?"

Lisanna opened her lips to reply but held back as she taught over what Inferno had said. _Droopy eyes? That sounds like something that Natsu would say..._

Inferno immediately caught the suspicion and stuttered excuses out, however, none seemed convincing.

"Eh... He was my rival... Oh wait... Natsu told me ... Wait no... I heard this name before...I think..."

Lisanna coughed slightly, and Inferno immediately calmed down. Breaking the awkwardness, he fished into his cloak once again, taking out three more boxes. One had the design on stars and horoscopes imprinted on it. 'Echo's gift for Lucy'.Another had a giant heart Kreuz on the middle on the box, with two silvery wings stretched beside it. 'Chivo's humble gift for Titania'. The last one had chibi animals scattered across the box. There wasn't any labels or cards inside or on top of the box.

"From Acid, for you. Acid is just too lazy..." Inferno shrugged and sighed.

Lisanna trailed her lacrima with the thumb, carefully investigating the purpose of the lacrimal. After some time, a pale light emitted out of the lacrima, sending warmth into Lisanna's body.

"W...what the heck was that!?"

Inferno chuckled and pulled his hoodie lower. "It contains magic and spells that suit you the best! Given from Acid, the mighty shapeshifter himself!" Inferno tapped his foot rhythmically while watching the young mage's jaw drop beyond human capabilities. Seeing the puzzled expression, Inferno added, "It increases your magic abilities. Don't you wanna go to the Grand Magic Games? With these four power-ups and your two fellow dragon...slayers, you can definitely..." Inferno hesitated, before continuing, "Well, have a really really high chance of winning first place!" Inferno finished with a dry laugh and rubbed his stomach.

 _Magic power-ups? Isn't this illegal..._

"INFERNO-KUN!"

Another hooded mage with a brownish-orange cloak appeared out of nowhere and whispered in Inferno's ears.

"Ah... sure! Let's go!" He acknowledged the hooded figure, before turning towards her. "Good luck! Three months of training. Make sure you unlock your second! Hope to see you there!" And with that, the two disappeared.

 _Unlock the second? Wow, I've learnt a lot today...mindblown..._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

Lisanna chuckled at everyone's reactions. She quickly handed to boxes which contain the lacrimal to the respective owners. As they opened the boxes (and white light that blinded their eyes), Wendy and Gajeel slipped away, which none of the guild members took notice.

The three mages started absorbing the powers from the lacrima, which took less than a minute. Erza and Lucy mused at the strange feeling, while Gray merely stared onto the wooden floor, not knowing that Juvia was secretly hiding behind a pillar which Erza had called it as love-rival, and mentally shouting, _'This Blizzard girl gave Gray-sama a gift! Love-rival #2!'_ Gray sighed as he stood up, leaving the rowdy guild halls.

 _What was that feeling when I opened the box? Why did it feel... so nostalgic? So ...Familiar?_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Echo: Sorry about the long update. My phone became cocky and decided to break and smash before I could upload this chapter. I had to try my best rewriting this chapter through memory. SCHOOL IS AWESOME! Really! I got in the top High school in my country! It's just... extremely still a harem girl, and now... I"M ACCEPTING YAOI YAOI YAOI! Come spam me with Gratsu!**

* * *

 _Additional story plot:  
_  
(What Lucy told Lisanna about)

"pfffhaha! Thanks Lisanna!" Lucy laughed. "By the way, Gray's looking this way, he looks jealous..."

"Of who~" Lucy smirked at the soul shifter's confusion.

"He's been blushing while staring at Natsu before ~"

"Doesn't that makes him..."

"Love-rival..." The blonde winked.

"My god, Lucy... Yaoi~"

"We should test Gray sometimes... but aren't we becoming fujoshi? (Gay shipper)" The blonde winked yet again.

"Omfg HAHAHA Lucy! HAHA!"


End file.
